No more light
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It feels like all the good in her life is gone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

 **No more light**

 **Ally Dawson is 24 years old. She is very sad. Last week she was told that her boyfriend Austin Moon had been killed in Egypt.**

Since then, Ally has no been happy even for a tiny second.

It feels like all the good in her life is gone.

Her friend Trish is still around, but since Trish work nearly 9 hours a day, 6 days a week now, she and Ally don't get to see each other as much anymore.

"Things are no fun..." says Ally as she enter Sonic Boom.

During spring last year Ally took over the store after her father got amnesia and her mother returned to Africa to continue her work there.

Ally look at Austin's gold top Les Paul electric guitar that is on display in the store.

"Austin, wish you were here..." says Ally.

She can't forget when that army major came to tell her that Austin is dead.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"I've bad news for you. You are Miss Ally Dawson, right?" says a US army major.

"Yes, sir." says Ally.

"I'm Major Lucas Hansen. Your boyfriend Austin Moon's dead. He took a bullet to the back of his neck. One of the other soldiers from the same team took him to the field hospital, but it was too late. Doctor Raymond Stewart couldn't do anything." says the major.

"No!" says Ally as she cry a bit. "I told Austin that it was a worthless idea to enlist..."

"This is for you." says Major Hansen as he gives Ally a box with Austin's things in it.

"Thanks, major." says Ally.

 _ **End of the flashback!**_

Ally clean the counter before she open the store.

45 minutes later not a single customer has been there, but that's normal. Over the past year and a half, Sonic Boom has lost most of its popularity to a new music store on the other side of the city.

"Why the fuck do I even care to keep this old hole in the damn wall open anymore?" mumbles Ally.

She drink some coffee, no longer strict about the 'no food or drinks in the store' rule, the way she used to.

"Hi, do you sell electric guitars here?" says a girl as she enter the store.

The girl is the same age as Ally.

"We do, but unless you actually plan to buy something here, go." says Ally.

"I want a Gibson Flying V." says the girl. "My name's Alice Jenkins, by the way."

"Alright, we do have a few custom Flying Vs over here. And this one's good." says Ally as she walk over to the Gibson electric section and grab a white custom-made Gibson Flying V with golden mini humbuckers, pearloid pickguard and ebony fretboard with pearl vine inlay.

"Seems cool and I happen to love the more high-pitched tone of mini buckers...uh, how much?" says Alice.

"Today, 2300 dollars. Hardshell case is included and you get a free set-up." says Ally with a sweet smile.

"That's a very nice price for a custom guitar. It's a deal." says Alice.

"Alright, give me a moment." says Ally as she goes into storage to get the case for the guitar.

She place the case on the counter, throw in a few picks and a basic capo and then says "Want me to change the set-up?"

"No, thanks. I like my action semi-high." says Alice.

Alice use her credit-card to pay for the guitar and then she take it with her and leave.

"Wow! Not bad. I actually got to sell something." says Ally. "Usually people only buy cheap stuff here."

Ally drink some more coffee.

Ally wear a tight white satin top with a heavy metal logo on it, a short leather skirt and shoes with 6 inch steel heels.

Not a typical outfit for her, but after Austin's death she decided to be less girlie and become slightly more badass.

"I want a cool guitar." says a girl as she enter the store.

The girl is Emily Cater, a girl who used to be in the same Math class as Ally during high school.

"Alright...acoustic or electric?" says Ally.

"I'm a blues babe who love electric guitars. My old Strat gave up on me a few days ago so I need something new." says Emily.

"We have some new pink or blue Les Paul studio guitars." says Ally.

"Sorry. never been a fan of that type of guitar. Do you have any high-end Telecasters?" says Emily.

"This is a good Tele. The new Sarah Maytrus model. It has P-90 pickups, golden pickguard and Sarah's special Custom Candy Pink finish." says Ally.

"Nice, but I prefer regular single-coil pickups." says Emily.

"Alright, then we have this, the Karen Holmes model. It has black custom single-coil pickups, firestripe pickguard and a vintage-style neon-green satin finish." says Ally.

"Cool. I want that." says Emily.

"Nice choice." says Ally.

Emily buy the guitar and leave.

22 minutes later.

Ally clean a violin when a girl named Tina Rose enter the store.

Ally knows who Tina is.

Tina is a nice person.

Tina buy a couple electric Gibson guitars.

4 hours later, Ally is in her bed.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Ally as she masturbate.

It feels very good for her.

"Holy shit...so damn sexy!" moans Ally.

Ally is very horny.

"Mmm, sex, fuck, cum, dick, boobs, ass, pussy and dildos." moans Ally.

Ally masturbate harder and faster.

"Ahhhh, crap!" moans Ally in sexual joy as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Ally enter the store.

She wear tight pink t-shirt, a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and black combat boots.

She look sexy.

"Okay...here we go." says Ally as she open the store.

45 minutes later, no customers have shown up.

"Fuck..." mumbles Ally.

"Ally." says Trish as she enter the store.

"Oh...hi, Trish." says Ally surprised.

"Sorry for not seeing you in such a long time." says Trish.

"It's okay." says Ally.

"Transformed into a slut, have you?" says Trish.

"Not a slut. I've just become a bit more badass, that's all." says Ally.

"Alright." says Trish.

"Yeah." says Ally.

"So, how's it going?" says Trish.

"There's been no customers yet today." says Ally.

"I meant your free life." says Trish.

"Oh...it's kinda crappy. I try to calm my soul with masturbation, at least once a day. It does work a little, but not as much I'd like to." says Ally.

"Okay." says Trish.

"Right." says Ally.

"Yeah." says Trish.

"How's things for you?" says Ally.

"Not bad, really. I just wish I had more free time." says Trish.

"I understand." says Ally.

The next day.

It's a Sunday so Ally is at home, watching a movie and drinking tea.

"Soft tea, nice." mumbles Ally with a smile.

Ally wear a sexy white top and pink baggy casual sweatpants.

"Maybe I should go over to Trish later..." says Ally.

Ally eat a cookie.

"Am I sexy? Yes." says Ally.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
